chexquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chex World
Players can gather a moderate amount of information pertaining to The Chex World. Instead of bronze and iron, Chex takes their place as a mineral, as such humans use Chex as armor. Civilians of Bazoik had a mining operation going on in the Caverns of Bazoik to attribute to this. The Intergalactic Federation of Cereals shows that other cereals than Chex exist, which goes to show that different countries of the world relate to the key "mineral" in that environment. Tourist's guide to the Chex World There are many places to visit in The Chex World. This short document lists these. Warning: Some information may be inaccurate. This information pertains to what is currently on this wiki. Please counter by editing. Orignal Chex Quest Planets Bazoik Bazoik is the planet where Chex mine for their nutrition for their cereals. However, the flemoids come from their demension in order to secure the nutriants for themselves. It's The Chex Warrior's job to zorch the flemoids back to their own demension. Bazoik is visited in Chex Quest 1 Ralston Chex City Chex City is a wide and diverse place. These are some of the more unique areas within such a cultured city...? Chex Museum The Chex Museum has a lot to tell about Chexonian society. Recently it has renovated thanks to a mysterious benofactor that donated many paintings and such. However, they have yet to be unboxed as there are so many. It is said that these pictures were painted by the mysterious benofactor himself... The New Cinema Aptly named The New Cinema, this strange place also recently has been renovated- but to a much higher extreme. The mysterious benefactor mentioned above paid for the The New Cinema. It is the place to watch the latest films first. There is even gaming machines in the lobby. It is rumored by interplanetary travelers that the Cinema is now so great that it is the best cinema in the Solar System! IFOC Spaceport The IFOC Spaceport is a widely used point of access to Chex City. There is not much else to say about it, except that the best Diner in the district, Chex Chex Chex, is located here. Its business was not effected by the events of Chex Quest 2 luckily. The United Cereals After the Cold-Milk war, in the 10 year period between Chex Quest 2 and 3, an alliance of the various cereal species was formed on the edge of the city. This is called the United Cereals and is a large complex. Little does most of the population know that the United Cereals is just a civilian front for the IFOC! The building is heavily ventilated to help some of the cold-habitat cereals, but this made it exceptionally easy for Flemoids to invade this place. Urban Streets The City Centre is subject to much attention. It definitively lives up to its name - It is the centre of much activity. It is a place where people hang out, a place to take the Chex Metro to many of the other locations, and it is also secretly the location of the IFOC Chex Laborotory... Intergalactic Transport Terminal The Intergalactic Transport Terminal is one of the best places to go when you're lost- There's a teleport to everywhere, except the Bathrooms, which sadly you must find yourself. Villa Chex The Villa Chex is a stylish villa with its glorious brick walls and steel gates, the only thing worth disliking about this place is the fact almost all the indoor walls are drywall. Shreddies Provincial Park The Provincial Park is named in homage to our forefathers, the Shreddans. It is a luxurious yet rocky area with rough, uneven terrain. It is subject to a lot of rainfall, which made it the ideal spot to land the Flemoid Meteor in as rain helps Flem stick to objects. Luckily for the Chex Warrior, the skies were dry on that fateful day. Midnight Freeze Operation Midnight Freeze, as nicknamed by the scientists that live there, is an expedition to explore the cold depths of the Arctic Bowl. On Day 64, by The Spoon (A strange rock formation that looks like a Kitchen utensil) the team encountered Flemoids there from a previous invasion and Operation Midnight Freeze was canceled. Dragon Road The Chung-Bars were happy to let our Chex scientists into the Dragon Road to investigate, but were less than happy after Flemoids followed the poor scientists in. It is a heavily stylized place, where strange structures and a huge Flood-wall are scattered around the landscape. Flemoids easily roam their open environments. Dune Valley This location has been invaded twice - once in Journey Of Legends and again in World Trek. Flemoids are drawn to the sandy environments and wide open spaces. Solar System of Thouras Brano Brano is the largest planet in the Solar System of Thouras, a mountainous region covered by forests. An average population, the third highest in Thouras. Brano is famous for its Brov and for its large supply of fruits and other grown foods. Brov is a special brownish mineral used mainly to create bricks. This is the first planet Peter visits in Chex Quest: The Lost Quest. Syofile Syofile is third largest planet in the Solar System of Thouras, a dessert like region home to many civilians. Syofile is widely known for there art, music, panting, and sculpture. It's extremely hot in Syofile, a 130 degree day is considered normal. Kryasyal Kryasyal is fourth largest planet in the Solar System of Thouras, a Ice Desert Planet with not that much people living on it. Kryasyal Storage is the biggest businesses on the planet. Sernar Sernar used to be the most populated planet in the Solar System of Thouras, but after the out of hand pollution caused by the population the planet is Abandoned. The cites of Sernar haven't been lived in for hundreds of years. Unknown Location Planets Diacus Diacus is a mining planet on the opposite side of the galaxy from Ralston. The main export of the planet is crystals, which can be used as power sources. The Chex Warrior crashed here during the events of Chex Quest: A New Mission. There can be no continents on Diacus, as it only has lakes, not oceans or seas. Diacus City This is a city inside an ancient, dormant volcano. The Chex Warrior crashed just outside here, and used the city as a base while exploring the rest of the planet. Diacus City (and the surrounding area) is the only hospitable place on the entire planet of Diacus. The rest of the planet is ravaged by severe weather, radiation, and wild creatures. Therefore, the rest of the planet has not been properly explored. It is notable that a major battle between the Chex people and the Flemoids occurred just outside of Diacus City, where the Flemoids had set up a base to coordinate the invasion of Diacus. Indrul Indrul is an "axis planet" near the center of the galaxy. There is major Flemoid activity on the planet, to this day. Not much is known about Indrul, other than that there are hundreds of portals to the Flemoid dimension all over the surface. No Chex soldier or warrior has ever come back - alive or otherwise... Kadil Kadil is a fine, diverse planet filled with many different environments, much like Ralston. It is home to the Hydraks, and to the currently dormant Project Z. It is currently orbiting a Black hole... Nebloit A dessert planet with many pyramids. Not much is known about this planet. Nebloit is where the unofficial Chex Quest 3, and 4 take place.